Liquid cooling has been applied to some extent to the cooling of electric apparatus, such as adjustable electric drives.
A liquid cooling system in which water is circulated to conduct heat away from an electric device has to be implemented in a way that makes it possible to ensure that the system will withstand the pressure caused by the water and that it will also endure forces applied to it without letting the water come into contact with the electric circuits in the event of a leakage.
The water used for the cooling may contain impurities, which may impair the cooling efficiency as blockages develop in the cooling ducts. Accumulation of air may also occur in the ducts, which is difficult to detect and may also lead to a reduced cooling efficiency.
Conventional liquid cooling arrangements are fixed structures inside or behind the equipment, which are connected e.g. by welding and whose installation and maintenance are difficult to carry out.